1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle window pet barriers and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle window pet barrier for blocking an open window of a vehicle to prevent a pet in the vehicle from escaping through the open window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle window pet barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle window pet barriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle window pet barriers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,803; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,364; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,076; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,562; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,660; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,361.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle window pet barrier. The inventive device includes an open frame defining a central opening. In a preferred embodiment, the open frame further comprises a plurality of elongate cross members extending across the central opening of the frame. A fan for blowing air is coupled to the open frame.
In these respects, the vehicle window pet barrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of blocking an open window of a vehicle to prevent a pet in the vehicle from escaping through the open window.